


Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty

by were_lemur



Series: Happyverse [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denethor finds his granddaughter, who's found a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 233

"Look, Grandfather!"

Denethor turned to see Finya holding a tiny, struggling ball of gray-and-white fur. He bent down to her. "What do you have there?"

"I found him in the road, down by the stables, he almost got run over by a cart!"

"That's terrible," he said, as the kitten began flailing in her arms. He held out his hands, to take it before it could scratch her. But she pulled away, holding it tighter. It let out a squeak. "I don't want to take it from you," he said. "Just to show you the proper way to hold it."


End file.
